tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Hákon Hotchberg
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and he is an extra character. , , |marital = Married |blood status = |bap rank = "Noble" |Age = * (present day) * (at the end of the ) * (at the end of the ) |Title = * * * Hair stylist |Signature = |Died = |alias = * * |species = Human |gender = Male |height = 6'5" |hair = Blond |eyes = Pale blue |skin = Light |family = * Inka Hotchberg (née Tikkanen) (wife) * Babs * Caduceus Young (late partner) † * Björn Hotchberg (father) * Valdís Hotchberg (née Eiríkursdóttir) (mother) * Moritz Hotchberg (brother) * Elísabet Hotchberg (née Tryggvisdóttir) (late sister-in-law) ↑ * Saskia Hotchberg (sister) * Roberta Hotchberg (née Aiello) (step mother) * Jasmin Hotchberg (half sister) * Issac Hotchberg (half brother) * Gunda Hotchberg (née Hagen) (paternal grandmother) * Filibert Hotchberg (paternal grandfather) * Svenja Varela (née Hotchberg) (paternal aunt) * Candelario Varela I (paternal uncle, by marriage) * Candelario Varela II (paternal cousin) * Renata Varela (paternal cousin) * Rosenda Varela (paternal cousin) * Ulrike Žiemelis (née Hotchberg) (paternal aunt) * Martynas Žiemelis (paternal uncle, by marriage) † * Liudvika Žiemelis (paternal cousin) * Arnulf Hotchberg (paternal uncle) † * Carina Hotchberg (paternal aunt) † * Gerda Hagen (née Vollan) (paternal great-grandmother) † * Moritz Hagen (paternal great grandfather) † * Imhild Hagen (paternal great aunt) † * Ingebjørg Vollan (née Andersen) (paternal great-great-grandmother) † * Jørn Vollan (paternal great-great-grandfather) † * Irmhild Hagen (née Eisstaller) (paternal great-great-grandmother) † * Ferdinand Hagen (paternal great-great-grandfather) † * Saskia Hotchberg (née Amsel) (paternal great-grandmother) † * Albrecht Hotchberg (paternal great-grandfather) † * Elzė Amsel (née Adomaitis) (paternal great-great-grandmother) † * Bruno Amsel (paternal great-great-grandfather) † * Karola Hotchberg (paternal great-great-grandmother) † * Wenzel Hotchberg (paternal great-great-grandfather) † * Femke Hotchberg (née Van Wieren) (paternal three times great-grandmother) † * Frederich Hotchberg (paternal three times great-grandfather) † * Albena Hotchberg (née Angelova) (paternal four times great-grandmother) † * Wolfram Hotchberg (paternal four times great-grandfather) † * Waltraud Hotchberg (née Müller) (paternal five times great-grandmother) † * Timotheus Hotchberg (paternal five times great-grandfather) † * Felicia Hotchberg (née Sokolova) (paternal six times great-grandmother) † * Detlef Hotchberg (paternal six times great-grandfather) † * Dariya Vasylyk (maternal grandmother) * Eiríkur Svansson (maternal grandfather) * Ástríðr Eiríkursson (maternal aunt) * Magnús Alfarrsson (maternal uncle, by marriage) † * Sigurður Magnússon (maternal cousin) * Þór Eiríkursson (maternal uncle) † * Božica Horvatinčić (maternal aunt, by marriage) * Ida Þórsdóttir (maternal cousin) * Klaudio Þórsson (maternal cousin) † * Alojzija Þórsdóttir (maternal cousin) * Vilhjálmur Þórsson (maternal cousin) * Friðrika Larsen (née Eiríkursson) (maternal aunt) * Niels Larsen (maternal uncle, by marriage) † * Sander Larsen (maternal cousin) * Peder Larsen (maternal cousin) * Andrés Eriksson (né Eiríkursson) (maternal uncle) * Saga Andrésdóttir (maternal cousin) * Freyr Andrésson (maternal cousin) * Anders Eriksson (maternal uncle, by marriage) * Mareike Eriksson (formerly Mareike Hotchberg) (niece, adoptive counsin) * Tobias Eriksson (formerly Tobias Hotchberg) (nephew, adoptive counsin) * Bohuslava Vasylyk (née Červenka) (paternal great-grandmother) * Zinoviy Vasylyk (paternal great-grandfather) * Ambrož Vasylyk (maternal great-uncle) * Lesya Vasylyk (née Zelenko) (paternal great-aunt) * Daryna Vasylyk (maternal cousin, once removed) * Yelyzaveta Vasylyk (maternal cousin, once removed) * Kalyna Vasylyk (maternal cousin, once removed) * Katsiaryna Zakharenkova (paternal great-grandmother) * Svan Friðriksson (paternal great-grandfather) * Halldór Svansson (maternal great-uncle) * Henriëtte Admiraal (maternal great-aunt, by marriage) * Aart Halldórsson (maternal cousin, once removed) * Nadzeya Zakharenkova (née Malinoŭskaja) (paternal great-grandmother) * Maksim Zakharenko (paternal great-grandfather) * Dagný Ingólfrsdóttir (paternal great-grandmother) * Friðrik Aðalsteinnsson (paternal great-grandfather) |Animagus = Icelandic Longtail |Boggart = |jukebox = |Wand = , 10⅞", |Patronus = Icelandic Longtail |House = Woðanaz Hus |Loyalty = * Hotchberg Family * ** Woðanaz Hus ** Woðanaz Hus Quiditch Team |job = * Businessman * Model * Hair Stylist |hideg = - }} Hákon Detlef Áki Hotchberg (born ) is a the middle child of Björn and Valdís Hotchberg (née Eiríkursdóttir) in the city of . He has an elder brother, Moritz, and a younger sister called Saskia. He was born into an atmosphere of extreme , with the expectation that he would marry not only marry someone with similar ideals and not stray too far from the family's strictly "pro pure-blood" views, but someone who ranked at least "High" on a ranking system known as the Beställ av Perfektion. However in his later years at school he rebelled from this. He now runs a a Hair Salon specialising in braids in Einhornstraße and in later life. Hákon is a member of the The Stykkishólmsbær Line, the Hotchberg Family, the Vasylyk Family and the Hagen Family. Biography Early Life Durmstrang Years Early Years Working With Moritz Captaining the Team Marriage Arrangement Options Change of Heart Second Wizarding War Work for the Muggle-Born Network Battle of Hogwarts Later Life Etymology Trivia References Category:Hotchberg Family Category:Woðanaz Hus Category:Woðanaz Quidditch Team Category:Woðanaz Alumni Category:Woðanaz Quidditch Captain Category:Beaters Category:Durmstrang Institute Category:Durmstrang Alumni Category:Durmstrang Students Category:Durmstrang Duelling Club Category:Durmstrang Debate Club Members Category:Hair Stylist Category:Braiding Specialist Category:Freiburg Flammen fan Category:German National Quidditch Team fan Category:Anton Eriksson fan Category:Lars Hertz fan Category:Lasse Weasley fan Category:German Speakers Category:German Wizards Category:Pure-Blood Category:Purebloods Category:Pure blood Category:Blood Traitors Category:Icelandic Speakers Category:The Stykkishólmsbær Line Category:Hagen Family Category:Stylist Category:Hallavodka Drinkers Category:Zakharenko Family Category:Nervous Nymph Regulars Category:Grace01121922 Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass